Prologue
by moonwarrior2
Summary: This fanfic introduces you to the roots of Sailor Wars and how Neo Queen Serenity's peace empire was ended.


Into deep darkness, the formless Chaos Seed rested awaiting his time to finally reborn. He had been there countless times, he didn't know. All Chaos knew, each little part of the Chaos seed, he was close to where it all had began so much time ago...

The nucleus, the beginning, the source of the Galaxy. The very middle of Sagittarius Zero Star.

Chaos saw it for the second time in his existence. When he saw the Zero Crystal shining, above all the other star seeds, producing new star seeds, he started to remember...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a while, he admitted. When there was nothing and only nothing, an upper level being created what they called universe. Alpha and Omega, brought life and essence to the path he had opened. Universe was there, being fulfilled with dreams, life and light. Until he had been created...

He sought to make the universe a balanced place, where light and darkness could coexist. He knew it wouldn't be peaceful or easy. Wars would happen, lives would be lost, and much pain would be caused. That's when Chaos became to exist. Universe needed balance, it needed light and darkness. By that time, he wasn't called Chaos. His real name is Zero. The beginning, the nothing, the everything, the opposite of everything that was light. It wasn't his choice. The law of balance had made him go against light, try to overcome it, but that was not enough. Light could be dealt with, although he could not understand why every being in the universe would hate him, and always try to banish and destroy him. Fools, they did not know, he could **not be destroyed...**

It was the good side's fault. The whole universe loved light, heat, and always preferred the good over bad. Why? Zero didn't understand those concepts. All he did was try to achieve his desires, and he would do anything to sustain the influence of Chaos in the universe. He charged against the good, full force, just to find out that they had a new way of countering his attacks. Special starseeds, from a distant Galaxy Cauldron in one of the many galaxies he had visited. Those starseeds would give a being tremendous power, and they were able to fight Zero off with ease. That was the start of the period called as Sailor Wars.

After being defeated for millenniums, he was furious. He did not see balance there, so he went to complain to his superiors. The upper level one, known as God, the almighty, the creator, did not hear to his complaints. God did not elaborate, or gave an answer. Zero could not be more furious. It was God's fault. He had made the universe that way. Now he had something against his own creator, the one who had made him feel pain and anger for all his existence. He made a decision to destroy him. Then he'll be able to end the pain, and rule everything that existed, including god. Those Sailor Senshi would learn their lesson too. He would kill one by one.

Even though being one of the most powerful forces in the universe, he wasn't a match for the one who had given him life. Defeated, he was banished to one of the galaxies, the very one who produced those powerful Starseeds...sent to its very middle, Zero, or Chaos, saw the source of all life in that Galaxy. The place known as Sagittarius Zero Star would be his prison for some period of time. He learned that every Starseed was bound to reborn there. He established his kingdom in that cauldron, becoming one of the most powerful and biggest Starseeds. Then he learned that, in order to keep the balance, the light essence had been sent there too, so they could reborn and restart their eternal fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't hesitate. Embracing the Zero Crystal, he now had control of every starseed being created and recreated in the Galaxy Cauldron. He had now the power he needed, it had been right before his eyes for all that time, he was going to destroy the reincarnation of the one who had always opposed to him, God's daughter, Selene. She had always made plans against him, and tried to destroy him. She'll learn, Zero doesn't lose. Even after she thought she defeated him, that was her imagination. That Silver Crystal…Chaos learned a lot about it through time, and now had formulated a plan to get his revenge against the good ones. But for that, he would need to get the Silver Crystal first…and reborn. The Zero Crystal allowed him to reborn easily. Coming out of the Galaxy Cauldron, Sailor Zero now traveled through the galaxy, seeking for his target, the Solar System, where his enemies had established an era of peace in his absence, the new Silver Millennium.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about that, my Queen? We might need help from the past if a new threat ever comes to Crystal Tokyo." – A worried Sailor Pluto spoke, rushing after Neo Queen Serenity, who had the Imperial Silver Crystal safe in her hands, and was decided to close the gates of time.

"Yes, Pluto, please believe in my instincts. It's only for a small period of time. Eternal Sailor Moon just defeated Chaos, and until she reaches the proper age to be crowned Queen, we must not allow any time traveling. You of all people should know that any action made in the past can change the future drastically." – Serenity added, and continued to rush towards the throne room. She could pretend as much as she wanted, but deep down there she was worried. Chaos was going to attack again, sooner or later. "Now please, take me to the gates of time."

Sailor Pluto sighed and nodded, and then said in a deep low tone of voice. "I will need your majesty to bring out the Silver Crystal's Power, and I will summon Pluto Crystal's power."

Deep blue ocean eyes met the maroon eyes, and they shouted out. Serenity raised her hands, and the Silver Crystal.

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

It happened sooner than they expected. The bright blue light engulfed both women's body, and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Noticing the sudden manifestation of good force's power, Sailor Zero directed himself or, herself towards a blue beautiful planet, one he had been to many other times.

Upon his arrival to Earth, precisely in Crystal Tokyo, Zero remembered he needed to fit in, in order to his plan to succeed, he need to live as a despicable human being…he thought it was horrible to live in such weak, emotional body. It rather weakened his immense power. Taking shape of a beautiful brunette, blue eyed 20 year old young woman, he needed to approach the power of the Silver Crystal once again…and this time he wouldn't be foolish enough to try to harm those who protected it, unless it was a life or death cause. Strolling down the beautiful square of Crystal Tokyo, he, or she, now observed happiness and peace written all over those people's faces. Poor them.

A few miles away, towards the entrance of the Crystal Palace, Sailor Venus who had been walking behind her friend Sailor Uranus, suddenly stopped breathing and grabbed her shoulder. "Uranus, did you feel it?"

Uranus gazed backwards, staring at Venus. "Feel what, Venus? Did you sense any surge of evil power?"

Venus, still breathing heavily, looked at Uranus. "I thought I did. But it was probably nothing. It was too quick."

Uranus smiled, nodding with her eyes closed. "Probably. It has only been a century since we last checked the Galaxy security, Venus. You know that the Chaos Seed has not reborned yet, we checked a few times and according to Queen Serenity, we are safe for now."

Venus could do nothing but agree, but in her thoughts she also knew that that era of peace and tranquility was going to end very soon. She and Uranus resumed her walking.

A few weeks after living as normal human, Sailor Zero had watched the Royal Family and their guardians very closely. In fact, she had gotten a job as a servant at the Crystal Palace. She saw the Sailor Senshi briefly, talking about usual things. They didn't seem worried. They were always transformed, which made Zero wonder if they ever had normal lives. Zero wasn't allowed in the throne room, where the Silver Crystal had been placed. Actually, the other workers in that castle wouldn't talk to her, except for a small pink haired girl, which she realized, was the Princess. When Zero saw that little girl, he, or currently she, had an idea…

But one day, it was the day to finally make the move. Walking silently towards the throne room, it was her plan to take the Silver Crystal unnoticed, until she came across two regular soldiers.

"I'm sorry, but servants are not allowed in the throne room."

Poor human, Zero wish he didn't have to die. Withdrawing a small sharp knife, she spinned quickly. The next moment the soldier's head lay dead on the floor. The other, confused and scared, pressed a small green button placed on the wall, and started to run down the corridor.The second later, she was surrounded by the 8 Solar System Sailor Senshi, all looking powerful and deadly.

"Zero Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Her sailor fuku was practically identical to the others, except the main color was black. Instead of a star in her chest, she had a hexagonal shaped crystal.

"Who are you? What do you want?" It was Sailor Saturn's voice.

"The same thing I have always wanted. The Silver Crystal. And the Princess." Sailor Zero smiled to her. "What are you gonna do? Attack me with your little stick?" Zero laughed.

"It doesn't belong to you. That is the Queen's only. And the Princess? " Venus shouted in response.

"Then I guess I'll have to murder you all." Sailor Zero said, ignoring Venus' question.

All the Senshi took their battle positions.

Sailor Venus and Uranus charged at her, both wielding the Holy Blade and Space Sword, respectively.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted as shimmering orange light was released from her blade, and made its way to Sailor Zero, which jumped away to avoid it. Venus run towards Zero screaming.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" She threw her sword at amazing speed, and it hit Sailor Zero's shoulder, making it bleed, but Zero did not demonstrate to feel any pain. She just avoided the attacks, waiting an opportunity to attack. Next it was Mercury, Neptune and Jupiter.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Neptune shouted, bringing out her violin and creating a tidal wave of aquamarine energy, while Mercury was done shouting her attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Creating another wave of blue energy out of her harp. Zero had no chance to escape, and stood there, taking the attacks. After the blue light was gone, Sailor Zero stood there, smiling gently to her opponents.Those attacks were too weak. Raising her hand, she brought out an enormous white bow, carved with many symbols in a language humans couldn't read, and pointed it directly at Venus.

"Judgment Arrow!" A blue energy came out of the bow; Venus had no chance, and as the the arrow pierced the Venus Crystal, Sailor Venus came to her end, her Sailor Crystal shattered in a thousand pieces. The other senshi observed astonished, as Sailor Zero pointed the bow to Neptune…

"Judgment Arrow!" She would have met Venus' destiny if Uranus wouldn't have jumped in front of her. Screaming, Neptune rushed towards her lover's vanishing body…

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars wiped away the tears from her pure white scared face and made an arrow made of purest fire run across the room towards Zero; who immediately countered it.

"Judgment Arrow!" The two arrows met each other in air, causing a huge explosion; It was Saturn's chance to bind Sailor Zero.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn said, waving her Silence Glaive, and then numerous purple and white ribbons were released in air and made their way to Sailor Zero; they surrounded her body and binded her arms, making the bow drop…

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter had rushed to Zero and released electricity on her face, blinding her and make her drop to her knees, and piercing the senshi's ears with her scream…

After that, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune and now Pluto had restarted attacking; hurt, Sailor Zero suddenly realized that there was still a way…she gazed Saturn, hate written over her face… if she could take Saturn down, she could kill them all…then suddenly, Sailor Zero realized.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Zero suddenly shouted, and the other senshi did not understand why would the enemy summon Venus' power…until a loud scream came, and they saw Saturn drop to her knees; a large crimson stain appearing in her stomach region…and with Mercury's scream, they noticed a tip of a shiny sword…

Sailor Venus removed her Holy Blade from Saturn's body, and marched slowly towards Mercury.

"Venus! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Jupiter's weak voice echoed across the room. Pluto and Neptune were speechless, staring at Saturn's body.

"Sailor Senshi…I did not mean to kill any of you. If you had let me pass, get the Silver Crystal and walk away, this wouldn't have happened. I know you are strong, but protecting the Silver Crystal isn't worth it. It has caused enough pain to me, and I decided it is time to this era of peace to end. It is my time to rule the galaxy. Now, Sailor Venus, my servant, kill your friends, please." After that, she grabbed the bow, and aiming at Jupiter, shouted…

"Pluto! The Queen! Tell her to run!" Mercury screamed to her friend, while trying to fight Venus off.

"I'm on my way! The gates of time must be re opened!" It was all Pluto could say. Zero was distracted, and Pluto took her chance and bursted into the throne room to warn the royal family.

"Judgment Arrow!" The blue light cut air, and finally landed on Jupiter's chest, who didn't have a chance; Zero turned to Mars quickly; "Judgment Arrow!" Mars, unable to keep up with Zero's speed, didn't get to finish shouting her attack, all she shouted was her last scream of pain and agony. Zero turned to Mercury just to find out that Sailor Venus had ran her through with the sword.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Neptune's tidal wave made its way to Zero again, who deflected it with one of her hands, laughing loudly.

"Judgment Arrow!" The flash of blue light exploded in Neptune's chest, ending her existance. The screams didn't bother Zero anymore. "Now where's my friend Pluto?"

Venus shaked her head negatively. That was strange, Zero thought. "She can wait. I have something more important to take care of then a dwarf-planet Sailor Soldier." She added to Venus, while opening the throne room doors.


End file.
